


Knot The Anatomy I Expected

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek Freaks Out, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Sex, it's all dandy, stiles helps him through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every thing's old except something is new. Self confidence is borrowed when Derek's feeling blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot The Anatomy I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This came from when a friend asked me to tell them a bedtime story over text.

The very first time they had sex, Stiles expected it to be him who was freaking out. But, as soon as Derek was on the edge of orgasm, he stopped moving inside of Stiles. Derek was just looking down where they were connected in horror.

 

Stiles felt it. The odd change of size inside of his body. Derek was freaking out. He had never been told what this was. He had thought he had known everything about his body by this time in his life but obviously he did not.

 

Stiles just pulled Derek in, trying his best to calm the older man. He was rubbing his hands up and down the muscular back. Whispering over and over, “It’s okay just let it come.” He had seen enough national geographic to have a pretty good idea what was happening. Turned out he didn’t really mind if he was being honest. As if anything could, would, drive him away at this point.

 

Derek couldn’t calm his breath, couldn’t stop the limited motion of his hips. And Stiles was just so calm, trying to help him through whatever was going on.

 

And the little whispers in his ear, the long fingers running over his back and sides, lulled him into the self-confidence he always faked. The confidence only Stiles possessed, now sharing, trying to share that with Derek.

 

He moved again, slowly, testing, finally in the right mind to know that what was happening was okay. It wouldn’t kill him. It wouldn’t make Stiles run away.

 

So he gave in. And it was wonderful. Felt like nothing he had ever known. Derek was just circling his hips, had no other option with them being stuck together, as Stiles coached him through it.

 

The whimpering that left his mouth wasn’t something he had expected. Stiles didn’t seem to care, just shushed him and continued running those wicked fingers over everything within reach.

 

And when Derek came he knew this was permanent. Knew he would never want anything else but this feeling. That he would always be chasing, endlessly, after this moment.

 

Knew then what he had tried to lie to himself about.

 

“I love you.” The words were weak but Stiles kissed the side of his face where he now felt tears.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Derek collapsed. He was too emotionally exhausted to do anything else, face landing into the crook of Stiles neck. Breathing in the scent of him.

 

Of them.

 

And when he felt himself coming again he accepted it. Knew it didn’t matter as Stiles held him through it, all of his muscles quivering.

 

After a while, when he realized he hadn’t even let Stiles come himself, he pulled up, wanting to make it up to him.

 

But Stiles was laying there smiling, despite the pull Derek had felt where he was still inside, cum covering his stomach.

 

Stiles seemed to notice his confusion and just pulled Derek back down like that was where he was meant to be and shakily explained, “I came when you said that you loved me.” Stiles nuzzled his nose behind Derek’s ear, kissing at his neck.

 

“What is this?” Derek needed to know. Needed to know why, when he finished coming, his whole world shifted. Felt completely different. Felt like pieces he didn’t even know existed had been locked into place.

 

He found that he loved it. This obscure feeling.

 

“It’s called a knot,” Stiles stated simply, continuing what he was doing without pause.

 

Derek had so much he wanted to say but before he could Stiles kissed him, shutting him up. And if Stiles thought this wasn’t the time for speaking he would take his lack of words on it.

 

But Derek knew that he wanted to hear everything Stiles had to say. No matter how mundane or meaningless.

 

Knew that he could never tell Stiles to shut up ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a [Sterek game!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1679894)
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](iswearifmymomfindsthisonetoo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Once again thank you to the amazing  
> [LocktheDragon](http://lockthedragon.tumblr.com) for being an amazing beta.


End file.
